<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family hearts by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721749">Family hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Parenting, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-parenting isn't the easiest thing but they manage. Lex is Lex but Clark knows him very well. Sometimes you have to use the kids</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Clark wanted to find out something because he felt Lex was up to something, he simply asked his kids. Not that it was simply as easy as just sitting them down and looking them in the eye and asking a question. Clark wished to the bottom of his heart that it was that easy.</p><p>They had inherited so much from Lex though. It was never going to be that easy and honestly Clark could be angry about it but he mostly went along with the ride because he knew his kids. Getting things in a straightforward way was never an option. He could accept that. He adored his kids.</p><p>Still as the main Alpha of this family he had a few tricks up his sleeve when it came to poking around at Lex. He never brought the kids into his concerns with Lex that strayed into Superman territory. He had hated it when Kon got pulled into his arguments and fights with Lex. Lex had felt the same way which was the only reason the truce really came about.</p><p>Superman business was simply that. Clark poking around at Lex Luthor the Omega? That was him sticking his nose into Lex business as the concerned curious father of two of Lex’s children. Kon might have been created without their knowledge or permission but they both loved him because he was theirs.</p><p>Lena was born out of understanding, lust and love. Clark would never deny what feelings he had towards Lex. They had trouble making them work. They never got things together in order for it to work but Lena had been born because Clark loved Lex and because Lex loved him and had always loved Clark.</p><p>But Lex wouldn’t be Lex if he wasn’t up to something. Clark wasn’t even mad. It was just what he expected by now. Lex was attracted to trouble and he couldn’t keep away from it. He liked trouble and intrigue. He needed something to occupy his mind or he wouldn’t survive.</p><p>Two kids and one of the biggest companies in the world couldn’t slow Lex down. It sometimes felt as if nothing ever could. Clark continued to make the pancake batter as he watched his children at the kitchen table. He knew how to watch Kon and Lena to find out exactly what he wanted to know.</p><p>Getting them for holidays was nice but with their last names as Luthor that didn’t happen too often. Right now however Clark had his own suspicions about why he got to have his kids for lunch to the next day on valentine’s day.</p><p>The only way to worm things out of Kon and Lena was to put them in the same room and start to prod and question them. Kon wouldn’t sell Lex out even if he hated what Lex was doing in his personal life.</p><p>Clark was still pissed that it had taken him weeks to find about Lex romancing the leader of the suicide squad. Kon had hated it from the get go but he was so protective of Lex that there was never a chance of him just selling him out. Lena adored Lex. She liked her own mischievous fun but if Clark were to poke head on, she would clam up.</p><p>“Does Lex have a date or something?” He asked as he poured in the first batch into the griddle. Kon tensed and Lena’s eyes flashed a deep Alpha red before she looked at her brother. Clark was so glad she was so young. He had all this time to learn her tells before she could learn to hide them. “Your Dad is up to something isn’t he.”</p><p>“Maybe he thought we needed some family Kent love.” Kon poured himself juice before he poured Lena a refill. “You know Dad. He’s busy and when he isn’t busy he’s with us.”</p><p>“Hm.” Clark considered as he watched Kon. The irritation poured off Kon’s body in waves. He could scent deep in Kon’s scent the irritation and slight worry. The same scent he had gotten when Kon had left Lex on Wednesdays when he was romancing the woman in charge of the suicide squad. “That was an interesting suit he had on when we left. Why blue? Doesn’t seem like him.”</p><p>“That’s because his dinner date’s favourite colour is blue!” Lena chimed up before she froze. Clark kept his smile to himself as he watched his little girl realize what she had let slip. It was amusing to see the little horror on her six year old face. “Oh no.”</p><p>“It’s okay baby.” Clark laughed as he served her pancakes. “It just caught my eye.” He gave Kon a glance and his son made a face before he glared at the ceiling. “Daddy looks good in any colour doesn’t he? Personally I like purple the best.”</p><p>“I love purple too! And red and white and-“ Lena paused. “I like green.” She finished slowly. “And I wasn’t supposed to know about the dinner.” Her eyes were big pools of green. “May I be excused to the front room Daddy?”</p><p>“Okay princess.” Clark couldn’t help himself. He kissed his little girl’s head before he smoothed her red curls. “Enjoy your heart pancakes okay?” He watched her zip off before he turned to Kon. “Date?”</p><p>“Not really your business these days Clark.” Kon’s voice was tight. “And it’s just some rich asshole trying to get in Lex’s pants because he’s an Omega. Lex has a plan. You know he always does.”</p><p>“I do.” That was what worried him most of the time. “And you know if it were going to a big secret. Lex shouldn’t just let me have all this freedom when I have to wrestle for it usually. He packed the two of you out of metropolis.” He reminded Kon. “This is about you guys. I’m just useful.” He tilted his head as he ran his head through all of Lex’s rivals. “Meta?”</p><p>“Human. Asshole.” Kon stabbed the pancake that Clark placed on his plate. “Alpha asshole. Lex’s having fun. That’s it. Id be freaked if he were you know in heat or something but he isn’t. He’s going to wine and dine the Alpha and then show him he can never get a Luthor. You know how Lex is.”</p><p>“I do know.” Clark admitted. “You know I don’t hate Lex. I could never hate Lex. It’s just our morals can be different sometimes. The lines we cross in the sand. What doesn’t change is that we love you. You Kon-El and Lena. You’re everything to us. More than saving. More than work and more than anything else.” Clark flicked another pancake at Kon. “Hurry up and eat. We’re hanging around in Smallville before I let you go to Gotham to deliver your gifts.”</p><p>Kon gave him a startled look and Clark rolled his eyes. His son flushed. “How did you-“</p><p>“The Watch tower.” Clark said dryly. “Has security. I know and you’re lucky because Lex hates Gotham. He would never let you pop over to see any Robins. You’re lucky I already arranged it with Bruce.”</p><p>“Love you Dad.” Kon grinned at him. Such a cocky grin, Clark saw Lex in that smile.</p><p>“You’re not staying overnight.” Clark shook his head. “Don’t even get your hopes up.”</p><p>X</p><p>“Happy Valentines day Luthor.” Armed with an expensive rose, Clark gate crashed Lex’s rooftop date. By the look on Lex’s face he knew he wasn’t unwelcomed. Lex’s date on the other hand looked flustered. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Kal.” Lex’s scent was bordering along preheat. Clark gave him a look and Lex shrugged. “What a nice… gift.” He took the rose and smiled. “I had plans but I can make room for you if you want to stay for dinner.”</p><p>“I was just stopping by.” He had to pick up Kon and take Kon back to Smallville where his mom and Lena were waiting. “Found myself thinking of you today.” Clark scented Lex lightly and slightly politely as Lex’s date’s scent spiked in despair. “Take care.”</p><p>“Hm.” Lex’s eyes danced in mischief. Clark knew he was going to have to be on his toes. Well it was not as if relaxing was an option around Lex. “I certainly will Kal-El.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>